The present invention relates to a structure of multifunction frame members and particularly to a structure including a frame portion and a connector portion with special configurations to be combined into the furniture with any style and specifications as required by the user so as to achieve the purpose of economy and practice.
The conventional furniture products are made by the furniture shops or by the technical personnel in line with the buyer's order or appointment. This not only confines the styles and specifications which are difficult to meet with the user's demands, but also leads to high cost which is not economical because of the involvement of manual labor. In other words, so far as the said products are concerned, as a rule, the user has to adapt himself or herself to these products; otherwise, the user has to spend more money to make these products to meet with his or her demands. In addition, the higher cost of manual techniques for manufacturing these products leads to a higher price which is uneconomical.
The present invention is designed to eliminate the foregoing drawbacks and offer a structure of multi-function frame members which can be made into the products with the styles and dimensions required by and adapted to the user so as to achieve the purpose of economy and practice.